


Pale

by Kingdom01



Series: ColdFlash One-Shots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Ratial talk, Surprises, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdom01/pseuds/Kingdom01
Summary: Team Flash gets talking about ancestry.Short one-shot.





	Pale

"So yeah, that's how my grandparents escaped Mexico," Cisco said, spinning in his chair. A twizzler was hanging from his hand. 

Caitlin walked out of the medbay. "That's a very impressive story, Cisco. I come from a long line of Americans. I think that my great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandparents came here from Britian and... that's all I know." 

"That was a lot of greats." 

Barry shifted, his head laying in Lens lap. The older man was carding his fingers through Barrys hair. "Well Lens mom was half Arabic," Barry commented off-handedly. Cisco made a noise of surprise, making Len snort out a laugh. 

"Seriously?" Cisco asked. 

Leonard nodded. "My maternal grandmother was Egyptian. She moved here when she met my grandfather, who was an archeologist. It was very Indiana Jones." With a short laugh, Barry sat up and scooched back to lean against his boyfriend. 

Iris decided that she wanted to contribute to this conversation. "I'm not totally sure, but I'm pretty sure that I'm descendants of either immigrants or slaves. I've never really talked to dad about it." 

"I'm pretty sure that Snart has the most surprising of all of us," Cisco exclaimed, still spinning in his chair. 

Barry chuckled under his breath, straightening out. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Cisco." 

"What do you mean, man?" 

"I'm a quarter Indian." Barry says simply. Everyones jaws dropped and stared at Barry. He was so pale that if he got any paler, he would blind people. There was  _no_ way Barry was Indian, even if was only a quarter. 

Cisco shook his head, showing his disbelief. "No way, dude. You're just kidding."

"Nope," Barry shook his head. "My dads dad was from India and his mom was from Ireland. My moms mom was one-fourth British and three-quarters Italian and her dad is French. I'm very exotic. I definitely take after the Irish and French sides of my family."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Caitlin cries. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooooo short!


End file.
